oneiro_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ae9 08-22-13
I have a new position as head of a large school, head teacher. The door is huge and wooden and I'm running late as I enter it, past bustling contemporaries. I find a dark room where I need to cut my hair. I'm plainly a woman, or mainly femme, but I'm pushed to neutralize my appearance for this teaching gig. S.G. helps me cut my hair. I shave the top, shorter than I wished, and I get sad but I know I have to keep cutting it so it doesn't look lopsided. I leave the bottom back and the sideburns long. It still looks pretty, and I think of N.G.'s hair. Satisfied I move on to my duties. I'm out in a yard. Someone's showing me around. Everything has a royal feeling to it. I'm wearing decorative tight sci-fi-ish stretchy clothes. An important person, a dean or school mistress is showing me around, talking about activities and duties. There are a few people casually sitting at the table in the sun, talking, on a break, at leisure. Beyond them there's a treeline with a single set of trees. A group of people are playing croquet in victorian garb. I see C.R. playing and wonder why she's doing that game, I feel she's soul-suited for other things. After the discussion I leave. There's a long store dream but it doesn't feel related; I think it was earlier in the night. Do I go to teach? I'm in a new town, looking around. It's bright and clean here, and there's an old fashioned feeling to it. I'm out looking for jobs. I look like young male me, feeling like I'm in my late teens. First I go talk to a person that sells poultry on the side of the village square. They look Mongolian and wise, and they talk to me in very figuritive words, hinting at greater meanings to things which seem very straightforward, buying chickens and the like. I move on. I enter a bookstore that's just opening up. The woman who owns it, kind and busy, later middle age, blonde hair fading to grey. I talk to her about just moving to town, she seems delighted that I'm here. She keeps switching off between casually talking and doing busywork. The silent kid from the La Conner food bank is moving boxes, I guess this is their second job. There doesn't seem to be too many books, and they're all behind glass cases. They look interesting, and nice and new. Suddenly I notice a shelf that goes beyond the counter, full of books. At first I think it's employees only, but then I'm urged to go back there. The sign on the shelf reads "fire engine books." There are many more books in the back, but what catches my eye is a giant pedal steel guitar, like a slide koto. I ask to play it as I'm hastily picking up the slide. She says "yes, but be careful." I slide around the strings and fingerpick something that starts out exploritory and settles into something pretty. The tone is deep and rich. The store owner seems pleased but not that interested. I look at the books a bit longer, but they all seem too expensive. Before I go I mention that I'm looking for work. She says she needs hands but I should come by later. Next I remember being in a carriage with an important figure. I can't see, but when I think of his appearance the image of George Takei appears in the corner of my vision, which is a 3rd person view of the outside of the carriage. We go around town, talking about options. We go in front of this grand building with high doors as he says "I want to show you something." I reply "I've already seen that" because I know I've been here before, earlier. Bu what he wanted to show me were these big stone pillars. He says "Okay, I guess we'll go then" sarcastically, or subtly knowing that I acually want to look at them. There's writing carved into them, it looks like old Chinese. Ii ask if it's old Chinese or old Arabic and my guide mysteriously asks if thye might be from the same source. I'm dripped off at this really nice restaurant. I go in with Mom, she wants to buy me a nice meal. We sit down and it's a bit crowded. Mom asks "Why don't you work here?" Think of the prestige" and I say I odn't want to work for that, I'd rather work at the chicken stand or the book store. Suddenly a dog starts arking. A small dog acting very viscious. It's with this disfunctional family, and the balding dad figure gets up to take the dog outside. I see how his stress makeshim lose his hair, and his glasses nearly fall off his face as he walks out the door. I go over to the booth near a window. Tere;s a young adult girl with melanated skin and long black hair hiding under the table. I say "it's ok, the dog is gone now." She gets up and the environment sifts into a baptism scene for the baby of the dog family. The mom holds the baby and rhymes the first prayer, but all the lines are about drowning the child, killing them, til the young woman takes the baby and says "no." A tarot spread floats in our vision, 3 cards, the first being "highman." The young lady sings a prayer for the child using the spread as a framework. She sings in a European sounding languages, which I think is French but it sounds more Scandanavian. The song is beautiful. One more person sings as the baptismal reaches a musical theatre finale. Category:Dreams